Stupid
by NUMB3RS
Summary: Ever since Santana started realizing her feelings for Brittany everything has just seemed stupid. Set around season 1-2ish


Her dad would never walk her down the aisle.

That was the only coherent thought Santana could form right now. With all this buzz about the royal wedding going on, that was the only thought Santana had formed in a while.

Her dad would never walk her down the aisle.

She was lying on her bed in her room, her stupid black room. Why the hell was it so black? It looked like My Chemical Romance's wardrobe.

Santana hated it up here but she also spent most of her time at home locked away in her room. It was better than the living room where her mom hosted parties, or her dad's office where he could work even when he was at home, or the den where he got drunk and played poker with his buddies every other Friday night. It was far away from all of that.

It's not that Santana didn't like her family; it's just that everyone needs an escape once in a while and recently that need had been popping up more and more for her.

Her mother watches a wedding gown show; on it a woman brings her husband along. She says she would never let her daughter bring her husband dress shopping with her. Santana goes to her room.

Santana makes a rude comment. Her dad laughs and says that her future husband will have to be very patient with her. Santana goes to her room.

Her aunt asks which boy from school she's been dating. Santana goes to her room.

She knew it was stupid. But it was all stupid: the royal wedding, her family, everything; everything was stupid. But her dad would never walk her down the aisle; that was the stupidest.

He would never lead her down the row of flowery and girly chairs, in a girly white dress, to a girl. Brittany would be there of course, cheering her on as her maid of honor. But she wouldn't be at the center.

But screw that. Britt didn't deserve to be off to the side while some stupid boy was at the center of attention. This was Brittany S. Pierce we were talking about. Brittany, the funniest girl in her class since kindergarten, the only Cheerio that could do round off back handsprings down the entire basketball court, the only kid in school that got Santana's old movie references. Brittany, the hottest one in school. (Screw what Hudson River said; Quinn couldn't give Britt a run for her money.)

But that's why it was stupid; Brittany would be off to the side and Santana couldn't do anything about it. That's just how stupid things worked.

It just made her so angry though. She didn't even know what to do with herself. She wanted to break something, she wanted to punch someone. She got up and stormed around her room. She was just so angry she wanted to break someth- just then her phone rang.

She didn't have to read the caller ID; her picture had popped up on the screen. It was from a couple cheer camps ago. Sue had gotten really angry at the housing staff because they didn't have a DVR for her to record Dallas Cheerleaders on; she wasted so much time yelling at them that the squad got the day off. Santana and Brittany spent the day inside, marathoning stupid shows on Netflix and eating takeout pizza. The picture was of Brittany impersonating one of the Dance Moms. That was a while ago, before things got so stupid.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey, San!" she sounded like she had just ran up the longest flight of stairs in the tallest lighthouse in the world.

"Hey." Santana sounded like she had a lamp in her hand that she was about to throw against a wall.

"What's up?" Brittany sounded like she could see the lamp, concerned, wanting to fix things, and she could.

"Uh nothing really just-" she searched for something to say other than 'moping around my bedroom about to break a family heirloom because two British idiots are getting married'. She didn't have to find anything to say Brittany was talking a mile a minute.

"Do you have anything important to do tonight?"

"Uh-" she ran down her mental checklist: homework that she could do in class tomorrow, music that would download itself eventually, and finally having a day off of Cheerios practice. "nope, nothing special."

"Awesome, want to go to Kennywood?"

"Kennywood? Like the amusement park?" Kennywood was right across the state border in Pittsburgh. When they were kids, their parents used to take them there for long weekends or during the summer. Santana knew that park like the back of her hand.

"Yeah, if we leave now; we'll get there by six."

"Britt, its Tuesday afternoon, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, but my dad got two tickets from work and this is the last day we can use them."

"Ok, sure let's go to Kennywood."

Santana glanced out of her window and saw Brittany's bright blue sedan pull up to her driveway. She ran down the stairs. "Bye, Mom." she shouted as she grabbed her bag and swung herself out of the door.

She half walked half ran to Brittany's car and pulled open the door.

"Frech fries or funnel cake?"

"What?" this wasn't a normal greeting, even for Brittany.

"French fries or funnel cake?" she asked again like it was obvious what she was talking about. "Which should we get first French fries or funnel cake?"

Santana laughed here she was locked up in her room getting angry about the stupidest thing; who cares about Prince Will or Duchess McWhatsherface? Sometimes she thought she should be more like Brittany, stop worrying over pointless things and just start having fun.

Brittany looked at Santana for her answer. She smiled, "Duh, it's obvious first you get the funnel cake while everyone else is rushing in line to get the French fries before the booth closes; then you go to the little French fry booth on the west side of the park that everybody always forgets about."

Brittany smiled, "Of course, how did I not think of that." She backed out of the driveway.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut tight; she suddenly remembered just how much she hated roller-coasters. It was Tuesday evening-nobody in their right mind was at an amusement park- they had the park and the roller-coaster to themselves. Their car clicked slowly along the uphill track toward the sudden drop. This was the worst part you were just waiting for your certain doom.

"A little nervous?"

Santana opened her eyes, "Yeah, I'm scared of roller-coasters. After I get on one I'm fine it's just getting that first one over with that I hate." She said as if Brittany didn't already know, "It's stupid, I know."

Brittany smiled and took her hand, "It's not stupid at all."

At that their car dropped fifty feet downward as both girls screamed and Santana didn't feel stupid at all.


End file.
